


5 Langkah Mendekati Izumi

by katsuroll



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsuroll/pseuds/katsuroll
Summary: Usaha Sakyo mendekati Izumi, sang Sutradara Mankai Company berdasarkan website yang direkomendasi para Autumn Troupe / Akigumi
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou & Tachibana Izumi, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: mekArkAnkAmiChallenge — @mekArkAnkAmi





	5 Langkah Mendekati Izumi

Siang itu, Sakyo sedang menikmati hari liburnya dengan menikmati kopi panas dan acara televisi yang sebenarnya tidak menarik baginya namun ia tetap menontonnya karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu kegiatan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu liburnya.  
Entah mengapa bos Ginsekai memintanya untuk libur hari ini, dengan alasan Sakyo sudah bekerja keras bulan ini dan pantas untuk mendapatkan hari libur tambahan. Padahal Sakyo merasa bahwa bulan ini ia bekerja seperi biasa, dan bahkan pekerjaan yang diberikan di bulan ini lebih ringan dari bulan-bulan sebelumnya. Sialnya, ia libur ketika dorm sedang sepi karena Izumi yang pergi ke acara pelatihan sutradara troupe se Veludo Way, anak-anak St Flora beserta Homare sedang ada acara di sekolahnya hingga dini hari, Tsuzuru dan Tenma yang sudah pergi ke kampus sejak pagi karena ada kuliah umum, dan lain sebagainya. Lelaki berambut pirang itu sudah mencoba menghabiskan waktu dengan kegiatan lain seperti membaca buku, melihat-lihat tanaman bunga milik Tsumugi yang sudah mekar, mengecek tiap kamar apakah sudah mematikan lampu atau belum, bahkan membereskan gudang, namun ia masih merasa bosan dan sepi. Ia lebih memilih untuk bekerja dibandingkan beristirahat seperti sekarang ini

“Ah, Sakyo bangsat ternyata disini.”  
Kedua manik Sakyo mencari arah suara tersebut, ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari Azami yang sedang berjalan menuju tempatnya disusul Omi, Taichi, Juza, dan Banri.

“Oi pak tua. Kayaknya bosen banget ya di dorm sendirian.” Goda Banri, “Tch apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bosan?” Sakyo menyanggah ucapan Banri tersebut, ia tidak ingin mereka tahu bahwa ia benar-benar bosan di dorm sendirian.

“Ayo langsung aja sebelum yang lain pulang.” Juza mengingatkan rekan-rekannya tersebut, dan dalam sekejap ekspresi wajah mereka berubah sehingga membuat Sakyo bingung “Oi, kalian kenapa?”

Omi tersenyum, “bang Sakyo masih suka sama mbak Izumi kan?”

Pertanyaan dari Omi tersebut membuat Sakyo terkejut, “Hah?? Kenapa kamu nanya kayak gitu??” lelaki itu berusaha menutupi ekspresinya dengan berpura-pura membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, namun tingkahnya tersebut memancing gelak tawa dari para Akigumi

“Hahahaha bang Sakyo! Cie malu-malu nih ya bang!” sahut Taichi

“Hahahaha Sakyo cupu banget kalo soal cinta ya.” Timpal Azami

“Diem gak kalian semua!”

Mereka pun terdiam setelah Sakyo memarahi mereka semua, Kemudian Juza pun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara “Jadi sebenarnya, ada sesuatu hal yang mau kita bahas dan tidak bisa kalau ada anak-anak Troupe lain dan mbak Izumi di dorm. Kami bekerjasama dengan Sakoda untuk meminta tolong bos Ginsekai memberikan hari libur ke bang Sakyo ketika anak-anak troupe lain sedang ada kegiatan di luar-“

“BANG SAKYO!!”

Ucapan Juza tersebut terpotong ketika Sakoda datang dan memanggil Sakyo dengan keras, Sakyo menghela napas “Oi Sakoda, jadi ini semua karena ulahmu ya??” omel Sakyo

“M-maaf bang! Karena ini untuk kebaikan bang Sakyo sendiri!” jawab Sakoda yang langsung mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Taichi

“Nah, jadi yang mau kita omongin adalah persaingan untuk mendapat hati mbak Izumi semakin keras karena saingannya nambah.” Taichi memulai topik pembicaraan kembali, Sakyo cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan Taichi tersebut namun ia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang dan tidak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan

“Aku melihat mbak Izumi dan Kazunari jalan bersama, sepertinya mereka sedang belanja bersama karena Kazunari membawa plastic belanjaan dan kanvas-kanvas lukis.” Cerita Sakoda, “Ah iya aku teringat kalau aku pernah melihat mbak Izumi dan bang Tsumugi menanam bunga bersama dan tangan mereka saling bersentuh.” Tambah Omi  
Sakyo tetap berusaha untuk tenang dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi cemburunya, “sial mengapa mereka tahu tentang kejadian-kejadian itu??” guman Sakyo dalam hati

“Aku juga teringat bang Chikage dan mbak Izumi sering makan bareng. Terus kalau mbak Izumi lagi cuci piring di dorm, bang Chikage ikutan cuci piring terus bang Chikage deket deket gitu.” Cerita Banri semakin membuat hati Sakyo panas

“Oi Settsu, bukannya kamu juga sering mendekati mbak Izumi? Waktu Etude kamu mencium tangannya mbak kan? Terus juga pernah kabedon mbak Izumi seperti tokoh di komiknya Muku.” Tanya Juza ke Banri

“Uhm itu..” Banri menggaruk-garuk rambut bagian belakangnya, “Aku mundur dari persaingan karena ngerasa bang Sakyo yang bakal menang karena udah kenal mbak Izumi dari lama.”

Sakyo menghela napas, “Dasar bodoh, masa karena hal-hal kecil tersebut kalian bisa langsung menyimpulkan kalau Kazunari, Tsumugi dan Chikage punya perasaan ke Izumi?”

“Dasar pak tua bodoh, bisa-bisanya gak peka dengan saingan sendiri. Mereka gak satu-dua kali melakukan hal tersebut, tapi sering. Aku pernah melihat bang Chikage mampir ke kamar mbak Izumi, lalu aku tanya dia ngapain di kamar mbak Izumi lalu dia jawab “menurut kamu apa yang biasanya dua lawan jenis lakukan bersama di kamar?” bapak mesum itu benar-benar mengambil langkah yang jauh lebih cepat darimu bodoh! Padahal mereka belum nikah tapi udah berduaan di kamar!” omel Azami

“uhm.. Azami.. mungkin bang Chikage dan mbak Izumi hanya mengobrol .” Omi berusaha menenangkan Azami yang wajahnya terlihat memerah setelah bercerita

“Nah karena itu kami sebagai rekan satu troupe yang baik buat bang Sakyo, kami mau bantu bang Sakyo biar bisa dapetin hati mbak Izumi. Oi Taichi, langsung tunjukkin website yang kamu temuin ke bang Sakyo.” Pinta Banri, Tachi langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya kemudian mengirimkan link artikel ke LIME Sakyo. Sakyo pun membuka link yang dikirimkan Taichi, “5 Langkah Elegan saat PDKT ke Cewek. Oi Nanao! Apa maksudnya ini??” tanya Sakyo dengan tatapan tajamnya ke Taichi

“E-eh! I-itu aku nemu di google bang! T-terus aku nanya temen di sekolah, mereka ikutin website itu dan berhasil!” jawab Taichi gugup. Sakyo tetap menatap Taichi dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Bagaimana bisa tips dari website berhasil diterapkan dalam hal cinta seperti ini? Apalagi Sakyo sadar bahwa Izumi adalah perempuan yang tidak biasa

“Tapi gak ada salahnya buat dicoba kan bang? Kami dukung bang Sakyo 100% kok, jangan mau kalah sama kak Kazunari, bang Tsumugi dan bang Chikage.” Ucap Juza

“Tumben si bangsat ngomong nya bener.” Ledek Banri

“Hah? Ngomong apa lu sat?”

“Kuping makanya dipake buat denger! Gitu aja kok gak denger”

“HAAH?”

“Diem semua!” ujar Sakyo, Juza dan Banri pun berhenti bertengkar

“Baiklah akan ku coba. Tapi jangan berharap terlalu tinggi dengan hasilnya.” Ucapan Sakyo tadi disambut dengan sorak-sorak bahagia dari anak-anak Akigumi dan Sakoda. Lelaki pirang itu membenarkan kacamatanya dan menghela napas, ia tidak yakin bahwa ia akan berhasil namun ia tidak rela melihat Izumi dengan yang lain dalam konteks hubungan lebih dari teman. Setidaknya ia mencoba dan sudah didukung oleh rekan satu timnya

**1\. Hubungi Dia Secukupnya, Jangan Terlalu Agresif**  
_Kalau kamu berlebihan berusaha menghubungi dia, kamu akan terlihat agresif dan maksa. Itu sih namanya nggak elegan. Itu cuma bakal bikin cewek ngerasa risih dan nggak nyaman_

Sakyo terus menerus mengecek handphone nya ketika memiliki waktu luang ditengah waktu kerjanya. Terakhir ia mengirim pesan ke Izumi adalah ketika Izumi mengabarinya bahwa ia akan membantu Troupe tetangga sehingga ia tidak ada di dorm sampai sore. Lelaki bernetra violet tersebut ingin sekali mengirim pesan ke Izumi menanyakan apakah ia sudah makan siang, sedang apa sekarang, dan lain sebagainya namun ia teringat akan tips PDKT elegan dari web yang direkomendasi Taichi sehingga ia menahan diri untuk menghubungi Izumi

“Bang!” panggil Sakoda, Sakyo menengok kearah laki-laki berambut pirang undercut tersebut

“Kenapa?”

“Lagi mikirin apa? Kok tumben dikit-dikit liat handphone terus?” tanya Sakoda, ternyata dia menyadari tingkah Sakyo tersebut  
Sakyo tidak menjawab pertanyaan lelaki tersebut, lalu ia berkata “Sakoda, pinjam HP mu.”

“Untuk apa bang?”

“Pokoknya pinjem aja, terus kamu langsung urusi toko di sana ya.” Sakyo mengambil handphone Sakoda dan meminta Sakoda untuk pergi darinya, Sakoda pun menuruti sang abang dan pergi menjauhinya. Kemudian Sakyo mencari kontak Izumi dan mengirimkan pesan singkat

_Mbak Izumi, mbak udah makan? Masih di Troupe tetangga?_

Tidak lama kemudian, Izumi membalas pesannya tersebut

_Aku udah makan kok Sakoda! Masih di Troupe tetangga juga, tapi bentar lagi bakal pulang. Terima kasih!_

Sakyo menghela napas, setidaknya ia mengetahui kabar dari Izumi tanpa mengirimkan pesan lewat handphonenya. Setidaknya, ia sudah menerapkan tips nomor 1 dengan benar, bukan?

**2\. Jangan Terlalu Banyak Komentar Tentang Penampilannya**  
_Sebagai cowok, belum tentu kamu paham tentang style baju cewek. Kalau kamu nggak terlalu familiar dengan model baju yang lagi dia pakai, jangan langsung komentar aneh-aneh, deh_.

Malam itu, seperti biasa Shojo Manga Appreciation Group melakukan pertemuan di ruang tengah. Muku membawa buku-buku Shojo Manga terbaru untuk dibaca bersama. Ketika asik membaca, Izumi muncul dengan dress selutut berwarna pastel yang memperlihatkan kaki sang puan yang jenjang, baru kali ini Sakyo melihat Izumi dengan dress seperti itu

“Huwaa mbak Izumi! Cantik banget!” pekik Muku, Izumi pun menoleh kearah Muku dan menghentikan langkahnya “Eh yaampun maaf ya aku menganggu kalian hehe. Aku sedang mencoba dress buatan Yuki.” Ucapnya

“Mbak Izumi cantik banget!” Kazunari langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Izumi, ia langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya dan selfie dengan puan bersurai coklat tersebut

“Wah aku mau juga foto bareng sama mbak Izumi!” Muku langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Izumi dan Kazunari yang sibuk selfie bersama, mau tidak mau Sakyo pun ikut berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga. Lelaki itu melihat sang puan dari atas hingga bawah, dress tersebut memang cantik namun baginya ada yang kurang sehingga kecantikan Izumi tidak terlalu menonjol. Namun, Sakyo menggelengkan kepalanya karena teringat oleh tips nomor dua yaitu belum tentu ia paham tentang style baju perempuan

“Uhm, mas Sakyo m-menurut mas dress nya gimana? Biar aku kasih tau Yuki juga kalo ada yang kurang.” Tanya Izumi malu

“Biasa aja.” Jawab Sakyo singkat, Izumi hanya menghela napas dan menunjukkan wajah kecewa ketika mendengar jawaban dari Sakyo tersebut

“Oi bang Frooch! Sini mau ikut foto bareng gak?” ajak Kazunari, Sakyo menggelengkan kepalanya “Sini aku fotoin.” Ucapnya sembari mengambil handphone milik Kazunari.

**3\. Jangan Maksa Nganter dan Ngejemput Dia**  
_Meskipun niatanmu baik mau menjemput dan mengantarnya kemanapun dia pergi, kalau dia menolak tawaranmu, ya terima aja._

“Mas Sakyo, kayaknya aku mau belanja deh karena persediaan di kulkas mau abis. Telur di kulkas hampir habis karena kemarin Citron, kak Tsumugi dan Kumon masak soufflé omelet.” Izumi menghampiri Sakyo ketika melihat lelaki tersebut berjalan memasuki ruang makan.

Lelaki itu menganggukan kepalanya, “baiklah. Mau aku anter dan temenin?” tawarnya

Sang puan menggelengkan kepalanya, “Gak usah mas! Toh supermarketnya deket jadi aku bisa jalan kaki. Sekalian olahraga hehe.”

Sakyo yakin bahwa Izumi pasti akan membawa banyak belanjaan dan akan kesulitan membawa belanjaan tersebut, ia ingin sekali sedikit memaksa untuk mengantar dan menjemput Izumi tetapi hal tersebut akan menyimpang dari tips PDKT yang ia baca.

**4\. Ajak Dia Pergi ke Tempat-tempat yang Sesuai dengan Kepribadiannya**  
_Kalau kamu udah mulai tahu banyak tentang kepribadiannya, kamu bisa ajak dia jalan-jalan ke tempat-tempat yang menurutmu cocok untuk dia kunjungi_

Perempuan bersurai coklat itu duduk di sebelah Sakyo sembari meletakkan segelas kopi panas di depan Sakyo, “Pagi mas. Gak kerja?” sapanya, Sakyo menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup Koran yang ia baca, “Enggak, hari ini libur.” Jawabnya singkat, “Oh iya. Aku mau nanya sama kamu.”

Izumi memiringkan kepalanya, “Hmm? Nanya apa mas?”

Lelaki bernetra violet itu berusaha untuk menutupi ekspresi dan perasaan malunya “k-kamu lagi kosong gak?” tanya Sakyo, Izumi menggelengkan kepalanya

“Kosong mas, kenapa?”

“Ada restoran kare baru yang mau aku kunjungi, kamu mau temenin aku gak? Kalo gak mau ya gapapa sih.”

Kedua manik Izumi langsung berbinar-binar ketika Sakyo mengajaknya pergi ke restoran kare “Oh kayaknya aku tau deh! Kak Chikage pernah cerita restoran itu tapi aku belum sempet kesana, ayo mas kita kesana! Aku langsung siap-siap nih!”

“Yaudah sana siap-siap.”

Izumi langsung berlari cepat menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap. Melihat tingkah Izumi tersebut, Sakyo melengkungkan senyuman di bibirnya

Kenapa gemesin banget sih?

**5\. Tunjukin Keterampilanmu Agar Dia Terkesan Padamu**  
_Kalau kamu punya keterampilan tertentu, kamu boleh banget pamerin ke dia. Jangan sia-siain keterampilan yang kamu punya, karena ini bisa jadi daya tarik kamu, lho!_

Semua anggota Mankai berkumpul setelah Izumi meminta semua untuk berkumpul di ruang tengah karen mereka mendapat kado dari perusahaan televisi yang mengundang mereka untuk tampil di acara televisi bulan lalu. Para anggota Mankai sangat senang dengan kado yang mereka dapatkan karena isi kado tersebut adalah barang ber-merk dan beberapa diantaranya merupakan barang impian mereka seperti contohnya Tsuzuru mendapat harddisk dan headphone, Azuma mendapat dua botol sake mahal, Yuki mendapat alat jahit mini yang dapat ia gunakan untuk menjahit detil kostum yang ia buat nanti, dan lain-lain

“Wih banyak banget nih sisa bubble wrap nya.” Kata Sakuya ketika mereka semua selesai membersihkan sampah kado-kado

_Pletak pletak_

Kumon dan Taichi memainkan bubble wrap tersebut “hihihi seru!” pekik Kumon senang. Muku, Izumi, dan Citron pun ikut memainkan bubble wrap tersebut. Sakyo mengambil salah satu bubble wrap dan ikut memainkannya diam-diam

_Pletak tak tak tak tak tak tak_

Semua anak Mankai yang tersisa di ruang tengah menengok kearah Sakyo yang sedang memainkan bubble wrapnya dan terkagum kagum dengan Sakyo

“Wah bang Sakyo keren! Bunyi bubble wrap nya bisa kayak gitu!” kata Muku

“Bang Sakyo ayo tunjukkin lagi!!” pinta Kumon

“Hah??”

Sakyo tidak mengerti dengan permintaan dari anak-anak kecil Mankai tersebut, namun ia tetap melakukannya. Ketika ia membunyikan bubble wrap tersebut, Muku, Kumon, Taichi, Citron, dan Izumi terkagum

“Wah Mas Sakyo keren banget! Kok bisa ya bunyi nya beda sama kita.” Puji Izumi

Sakyo masih tidak mengerti karena baginya semua bunyi bubble wrap itu sama, tetapi mungkinkah itu ketrampilannya? Dan dengan respon Izumi tersebut ia berhasil menjalankan tips kelima.

**~**~**

Lelaki itu termenung di balkon dorm sembari melihat bintang-bintang di langit malam itu. Sudah lebih dari Seminggu ia melakukan tips dari website tersebut, namun mengapa justru ia merasa bahwa ia dan Izumi lebih jauh? Bahkan Izumi terlihat jauh lebih dekat dengan Kazunari, Tsumugi, Chikage, bahkan Masumi  
Apakah ada yang salah dari dirinya? Atau memang Izumi tidak menyukainya?

“Eh mas Sakyo ternyata disini.”

Panjang umur, Izumi datang ke balkon lalu menghampiri Sakyo “Udah malem lho mas, udah dingin juga karena sebentar lagi musim gugur.” Izumi mengingatkan Sakyo, pria itu hanya mengangguk tidak menjawab Izumi

“Mas maaf banget ya kalau aku menyinggung mas Sakyo.” Ucapnya

Sakyo menatap perempuan itu heran, “maksudnya?”

“Uhm gimana ya..” Izumi menundukkan pandangannya, “Aku ngeliat mas Sakyo ke aku kayak berubah gitu, entah aku yang terlalu sensitif atau enggak. Mas Sakyo gak kayak biasanya.” Jelas Izumi

“Emang aku biasanya kayak gimana?”

“Hmmm galak, bawel, cerewet, maksa. Hhehehe.” Jawab Izumi terkekeh

Sakyo menatap Izumi, “Lho, bagus dong kalau aku gak kayak gitu? Itu kan sifat jelek semua.” Izumi menggelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengar ucapan dari lelaki bersurai pirang tersebut

“Aneh ih! Gak kayak mas Sakyo biasanya! Aku lebih suka mas Sakyo yang galak, bawel, cerewet, maksa.” Pekik Izumi

Sakyo menaikkan alisnya mendengar pekikan dari perempuan yang lebih pendek darinya itu, lalu ia mengelus rambut coklat milik Izumi “Maaf ya. Aku sedang berusaha menjadi lebih baik tapi ternyata jatuhnya aneh.” Kemudian lelaki itu menghela napas, “Lagipula, kamu makin dekat dengan yang lain. Mau gak mau aku harus berubah demi dilirik sama kamu.”

“Hah? Mas Sakyo ngomong apa??”

Sakyo mengacak-acak rambut Izumi, “Enggak, lupain aja. Bukan apa-apa.” Ucapnya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari Izumi

“Ya ampun mas Sakyo. Cemburu ya?” goda sang puan. Sakyo menghela napas sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Izumi tersebut, perempuan itu tertawa dan berkata “Aku suka mas Sakyo apa adanya kok. Walaupun aku deket sama yang lain, ya aku lebih pilih mas Sakyo.”

Pipi milik lelaki berkacamata itu langsung memerah setelah mendengar ucapan Izumi tersebut, “Hey, harusnya aku duluan yang ngomong kayak gitu. Kenapa malah kamu?” omelnya, Izumi hanya tertawa

“Hehe maaf aku keceplosan.”

Perempuan bersurai coklat itu hanya tertawa menyadari bahwa ia secara spontan memberitahu ke Sakyo bahwa ia menyukainya, dan pipi Sakyo pun memerah karena ulahnya, sehingga terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Kedua netra mereka berdua saling bertemu, tangan kanan Sakyo membenarkan rambut Izumi dan ia memecah keheningan diantara mereka “hey, kamu mau temenin aku nonton? Aku belum ngantuk dan masih ada film yang ingin kutonton.”

“Boleh! Tapi aku delivery rice bowl kare nya restoran yang waktu itu gak apa-apa kan? Mas Sakyo mau juga gak?”

“Iya boleh, pesenin menu yang sama kayak kamu aja.” Sakyo memberanikan dirinya untuk menggenggam tangan mungil milik Izumi. Tersadar bahwa tangannya digenggam oleh Sakyo, Izumi membalas genggaman tangan Sakyo. Sang pemilik netra violet itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ternyata menjadi apa adanya sudah cukup bagi gadis yang ia sayangi sejak kecil, tidak perlu berbagai macam tips dan artikel ia ikuti demi menarik hati sang puan.

Ia berjanji akan menyatakan perasaannya dengan lebih pantas dan romantic ke Izumi, namun sebelum itu terjadi ia akan memarahi para akigumi yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian dirinya dan Izumi di balkon dari balik jendela.

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! ini adalah fict pertamaku setelah hiatus menulis fict untuk waktu yang cukup lama, aku sering buat AU di twitter jadi menulis fict kembali merupakan tantangan bagiku! terimakasih untuk @mekArkAnkAmi di twitter yang membuka kesempatan untukku menulis fict A3!  
> sumber website tips: hipwee


End file.
